Instytut Wsparcia i Psychiartii im. Imperatora Ludzkości w Commorragh cz. 7
Dusze! Dusze sprzedaje, zwariowałem! - krzyczał jeden z mrocznoeldarskich handlarzy, jadący swoim przerobionym na stragan Grabieżcą. - Serca! - darł się inny, jadący w rydwanie ciągniętym przez trzy rzędy kompletnie nagich, ludzkich niewolnic. - Kupujcie pyszne serca! - Krawędź! - zakrzyknęła Mroczna Eldarka, stojąca na plecach martwego Marine, którego blada twarz była wykrzywiona w grymasie wiecznego cierpienia. - Sprzedaję krawędzie! Śmiało, śmiało podchodźcie! Nie można być członkiem Prawdziwej Rasy jeśli nie ma się przynajmniej kilku krawędzi! Hellia zwinnie poruszała się pogmatwanymi uliczkami straganu. Port Straconych Dusz, na terenie którego przebywała, był najcześciej odwiedzanym miejscem w całym Niskim Commorragh. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego - był to w końcu największy port w całym Mrocznym Mieście. Każdego dnia odwiedzały go miliardy istot - nie tylko Drukhari, ale i setki innych ras. Mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta byli bez wątpienia najwspanialszą rasą w historii najwspanialszych ras kiedykolwiek. Byli lata świetlne przed każdą inną znaną frakcją w Galaktyce - pomniejsze rasy były niczym więcej niż tymczasowym odwróceniem uwagi. Śmieciami. Niczym. No ale hajs musi się zgadzać. Dlatego właśnie Hellia oprócz Drukhari widziała w Porcie wiele innych twarzy - Arlekinów, Aeldari, Sslyth, Ludzi, Orków, Czuwających w Mroku, Rak'Goli, Q'Orl, Zniewalaczy, Krootów, Demirugów, Fra'al, Hrudów, Ubry, Lacrymole, Yu'Vath, Zoatów, Uciekinierów, Hybrydy, Jokaero, Slaan, Slaughtów, Enoulianów, Mitu, Ludzi z Żelaza, Vespidów, Wampirów, Rasę X oraz Meduzenów. A to tylko wymieniając tych, którzy stali w kolejce do jednego z mniej obskurnych barów. Hellia spojrzała w głąb swojej torby, stworzonej z obdartej skóry własnego klona. Wyszła na miasto by kupić Lionowi niewolnicę, niemniej korzystając z okazji zrobiła sobie listę rzeczy do kupienia. W torbie miała już kilka kompletów czarnych ubrań, ostrza żeby móc je pociąć na drobne, niemal niezakrywające niczego paski, języki Niccarasian i głowy Strixów na obiad oraz zabawkę dla Liona. - Mon'Keigh się sprawdza. - stwierdziła na głos Wycha. Niewolnik narzekał że nie ma na czym siedzieć, kobieta postanowiła to więc naprawić. Mała figurka, która po kontakcie z ludzką krwią zamieniała się w replikę Złotego Tronu. Co prawda ta wersja nie potęgowała żadnych zdolności psionicznych ani nie tworzyła połączenia z Pajęczym Traktem, ale generowała niemożliwy do wytrzymania ból, jednocześnie utrzymując nieszczęśnika przy życiu, choćby z całego serca chciał umrzeć. Wszyscy Mon'Keigh wydawali się być fanami Imperatora. Hellia doszła więc do wniosku że taki prezent na pewno im się spodoba. - Mandrejskie Moszny! - krzyczał Drukharii, stojący przy stoisku stworzonym z kości małych dzieci. - Mandrejskie Moszny po promocji! Hellia z niesamowitą prędkością przeniosła się w kierunku usłyszanej oferty. Niestety, ktoś już przed nią stał. Klasyka. Nieważne jak szybki jesteś, w Commorragh zawsze znajdzie się ktoś kto stanie przed Tobą w kolejce. Na szczęście dla Helli wychodziło na to, że ten klient wkrótce zniknie. - Kupujesz mosznę albo nie kupujesz moszny. - stwierdził sprzedawca. - A jak nie kupujesz, to won z kolejki. - JEBANY DŁÓGOUCHY NIE MUSI BYDŹ TAKI NIEPSZYJEMNY! - zakrzyknął kolos stojący przed Hellią. Kobieta dopiero teraz przyjrzała się stojącemu przed nim olbrzymowi. Był to Ork, prawdopodobnie największy jakiego Wycha kiedykolwiek widziała. Stwór odziany w złom, z gigantycznym Pazurem Energetycznym w jednej ręce i jeszcze większą spluwą w drugiej. - No ja żem mówił że my się zgubiliśmy, Szefie. - powiedział Pętak, którego głowa wystawała z pancerza Arcyherszta. - Zgóbili?! - ryknął stwór. - Do kogo ty to muwisz, Pentaku?! Jezdem renkom Gorka i Morka, posłali mie, cobym pokazał Chopakom, że cza niszczyć i zabijać, bo Chopaki nie pamiętali, po co tu som. Sam był ja Chopakiem, aż bogi walneli mie w łepetyne i pszypomniał se ja, że Orkowie majom podbijać i brać w niewole wszytkich, których nie zabijom. Ja jezdem prorokim WAAAGH! i całe światy bendom płononć pod mojemi butami. Jezdem śmierciom dla wszystkiego, co żyje i nic nie może stanonć mi na drodze. Jezdem bardziej cfany niż Grot i bardziej zabijajoncy niż Dred. Jezdem Arcyherszt Ghaz- - Ekhem! - zakaszlała głośno Wycha. - Przepraszam, ale chciałabym coś kupić. Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka gwałtownie odwrócił się i spojrzał z góry na Wychę. - Eeee?! - zakrzyknął zdezorientowany. - No tak, bariera językowa. - powiedziała Hellia, po czym ponownie zakaszlała. - EJ TY PISDO, WYKURWIAAAAJ ZPOD STOISKA BO BYM KCIAŁA KÓPIĆ CHOPAKOWOM....CHOP....Chopak....Hmmm....Jak jest moszna po Orkowemu? - Nie mamy. - powiedział Pętak. - Dziękuję. - odpowiedziała Wycha. Wtedy Hellia przypomniała sobie jak zamówiła Ultra Dopracowane Orkowe Narządy Przyjemności. - No cóż...- wyszeptała, po czym znowu zakaszlała i pogrubiła swój głos. - BO CO BYM KCIAŁA WZIĄŚĆ TOM ŻECZ, CO O KTUREJ COMMORRAŃSKIE CHOPAKI GADJOM A POTEM DAĆ W PYSK FSZYSTKIEMU CO MNIE WKÓRWIA! Ghazkull mrugnął dwukrotnie. - Zrozómiałe. - odpowiedział Arcyherszt, kłaniając się lekko. - Miejta dobry dzień. I tym sposobem Arcyherszt usunął się z jej widoku, szukając powrotu do Galaktyki w innym miejscu. - No dobrze. - powiedziała Hellia, wskazując na jedną z moszn. - To po ile te w promocji? - No cóż, przykro mi. - powiedział sklepikarz. - Promocja wygasła 2137 nanosekund tem- Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania. Ostrze wściekłej Wychy przecięło go idealnie wzdłuż - od głowy, po serce. Nim jego ciało zdążyło upaść, kobieta włożyła dłoń w jego wnętrze i brutalnie wyciągnęła jego jelito grube. Naciągacz padł na chodnik Commorragh, a Hellia owinęła sobie jego wnętrzość wokół szyi, tworząc groteskowy szalik. - Wyprzeeedaż! - zakrzyknęła Wycha, biorąc kilka przedmiotów ze stoiska. Jak nietrudno się domyśleć, na stanowisko handlowe natychmiast rzuciło się tysiące istot. Hellia poprawiła swój szalik i uśmiechnęła się. Chyba nadszedł czas by zbierać się do domu. - Ej, słyszałeś o tych Kosmicznych Marines w Sec Maegrdze? - spytał jeden z przechodzących Drukharii swojego towarzysza. - Oczywiście, po to przyszedłem na ten targ. - stwierdził jego rozmówca. - Lord Vect dostaje pierdolca jak od czasu do czasu nie zrobi czystki. Jeśli znowu zaciągnął do Mrocznego Miasta Kosmicznych Marines żeby załatwili za niego brudną robotę, to lepiej zakupić dodatkową ilość niewolników, tak na wypadek jakby trzeba było zrobić gigantyczną czystkę dla Homunkulusów. - No tak, niewolnictwo. - stwierdziła Hellia. - Prawie zapomniałam. Wielu niewolników po przybyciu do Commorragh próbuje w jakiś sposób walczyć - czy to w związku z poczuciem obowiązku, głupotą czy zwykłym strachem. Te instynkty zostają uciszone w przeciągu dwóch-trzech dni po przybyciu. Tyle zwykle Mrocznym Eldarom zajmowało zamienienie knąbrnego cywila w puste, uległe narzędzie. Takimi właśnie była większość ludzi zgromadzonych za kurtyną. Dziesiątki bosych, ubranych w podarte szmaty śmiertelników, którzy wbijali swój pusty, pozbawiony nadziei wzrok w podłogę. Camilia była wyjątkiem. Jej wola była silna a jej wiara niemożliwa do złamania. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego - była w końcu adeptką w Adepta Sororitas. Na jej prawym policzku nadal widniał tatuaż Sióstr Bitwy, jej czarne włosy również ułożone były we fryzurze charakterystycznej dla tej formacji bojowej. Jednak nawet Camilia stanęła momentalnie na baczność, gdy do pomieszczenia wleciał on. Mistrz Bestii, unoszący się na swoim antygrawitacyjnym dysku, patrzący zza swojej przeraźliwej, zwierzęcej maski na tłum niewolników. Camilia zaczęła się intensywniej modlić. Czysta aura dominacji jaką emanował ten Xenos była niezaprzeczalna. Mogłaby nawet zadziałać na umysły o słabej wierze. Ona była jednak służką Boga Imperatora. - Siemaneczko, zniewolone świry. - wycharczał Mistrz Bestii. Całym pomieszczeniem wstrząsnęło. Camilia i reszta niewolników odwróciła wzrok i ujrzała jak ludzki gigant pada na kolana, trzymając się intensywnie za głowę. Wojownik Adeptus Astartes, z Zakonu Lamentujących, nie mogący pogodzić się z faktem że został pojmany przez Xenosów noszących tekturowe pudełka zamiast zbroi. Szczerze mówiąc, to biorąc pod uwagę historię swojego Zakonu, nie powinien się dziwić na swój brak szczęścia. W innych okolicznościach Camilia spojrzałaby na wojownika z góry, obrzydzona faktem że dał się on pojmać i zabrać do Mrocznego Miasta, zamiast ocalić honor i odebrać sobie życie. Spalenie się żywcem byłoby najlepszą formą samobójstwa. Niemniej fakt że sama Adeptka była teraz w niewoli kazał jej nieco lżej spojrzeć na całą sytuację. Mistrz Bestii podleciał na swoj dysku i położył dłoń na ramieniu wojownika. - No hejka, co tam się z Tobą dzieje? - zapytał straszliwy byt istniejący tylko po to by torturować i dominować. - Skąd to zwątpienie? Dlaczego chcesz teraz się poddać, tylko dlatego, że raz czy drugi Ci nie wyszło? To nie jest żaden powód. Musisz iść i walczyć. Osiągniesz cel. Prędzej czy później go osiągniesz, ale musisz iść do przodu, przeć, walczyć o swoje. Nie ważne, że wszystko dookoła jest przeciwko Tobie. Najważniejsze jest to, że masz tutaj wole zwycięstwa. To się liczy. Każdy może osiągnąć cel, nie ważne czy taki czy taki, ale trzeba iść i walczyć. To teraz masz trzy sekundy żeby się otrąsnąć, powiedzieć sobie "dobra basta", pięścią w stół, idę to przodu i osiągam swój cel. Pozdro. Marine połknął głośniej ślinę. - Mogę? - zapytał Lamentujący. - Musisz, Mon-Keigh! - odpowiedział Mistrz Bestii. - Nie dlatego że powstrzymujesz nas przed przejściem do następnej sceny, to akurat wszystkim wychodzi na dobre, ale dlatego że ilość niewolników na widoku musi się zgadzać. Bo Drukharii muszą czuć że ich inwestycje są bezpieczne! Bo handlarze niewolników muszą być szanowani! Musi, Mon-Keigh, bo inaczej dupa zbita. - W przypadku tego miasta to chyba dosłownie. - powiedział ktoś z tyłu, po czym dostał kulą w kark która sprawiła że zwymitował własny organ rozrodczy. - Do dzieła! - zachęcił Mistrz Bestii, stawiając Marine'a na nogi. - Masz być jak Sanguinus. Lamentujący rozweselił się nieco. - No będę...- powiedział nieco niechętnie. - Jak wściekły Kroot! - zachęcał dalej Drukahrii. - Będę. - powiedział już pewniej Marine. - Jak Imperator w Pajęczym Trakcie! - zakrzyknął Mistrz. - Będę! - wydarł się rozentuzjazmowany Marine. - No, to spieprzaj na wybieg. - powiedział już spokojnie Mistrz, a podłoga pod stopami Lamentującego uniosła się nagle, wynosząc go za kurtynę. Camilia nie patrzyła jednak na ten incydent, nadal wymawiając w myślach swoje modlitwy, mając nadzieję że odpędzą one niezaprzeczalny magnetyzm jaki przejawiał ten Mistrz Bestii. - Mówiąc tak między nami, wy niedomyte zwierzęta, to trochę obawiałem się gdy wzięliśmy członka najbardziej pechowego Zakonu w całej Galaktyce. - stwierdził Mistrz, latając nad niewolnikami. - Ale chyba nie jest źle. - Imperator jest moim mieczem, Imperator jest moją tarczą. - szeptała Camilia. - Szefie! - zakrzyknął nagle Kabalita, który wyskoczył zza kurtyny. - Mamy problem. - Imperator jest moim życiem, Imperator jest moją śmiercią. - szeptała dalej. - Co się stało? - warknął Mistrz. - Imperator jest moim stwórcą, matką i ojcem. - kontynuowała kobieta. - Oprawcy porwali Lamentującego. - powiedział Drukharii. - Pojawili się z dupy i zaciągnęli go nad targ. Ten się nie rzucał, chyba myślał że nauczył się latać. - Jest moim bratem i siostrą. - kontynuowała modlitwy Camilia. - Moim kuzynem i kuzynką, ciotką-wariatką i dziwnym wujkiem który zbiera szyszki w lesie i obwinia Legion Alfa o to że nie może sobie znaleźć pracy. - Coś jeszcze? - spytał wściekły Mistrz. - Nasrali nam na wybieg. - dodał Mroczny Eldar. - Pieprzone latające szczury. - syknął Mistrz Bestii, po czym odwrócił się i złapał modlącą się Camilię za włosy. - Dobra, ty idziesz teraz na scenę. - AAA! - zakrzyknęła z bólu kobieta, rzucając się. - W imię Imperatora Ludzkości nakazuję Ci zaprzestać, brudny Xenosie! - Nie. - odpowiedział spokojnie Mistrz, ciągnąc za sobą kobietę. - Masz jeszcze coś mądrego do powiedzenia? Camilia zwinęła dłonie w pięści. - Nie skończyłam swojego szkolenia. - powiedziała z wyrzutem ciągnięta kobieta. - Nie wiem co robić jak krzyki nie działają. - O, nie martw się. - powiedział Mistrz, rzucając kobietę na wybieg. - Jeszcze sobie pokrzyczysz. - N..nie, proszę! - ''zakrzyknął upadający na piasek Eldar, kuląc się przed nadciągającym ostrzem. Lion zmienił kanał. -'' Nie w ten sposób! - ''błagał zakrwawiony Tau, gdy Zatracony nadepnął mu na klatkę piersiową, doprowadzając tłum do ekstazy. Lion zmienił kanał. - ''AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!!! - ''darł się Ork, którego wnętrzności były wyrywane przez macki Homunkulusa. Lion zmienił kanał. - Zdecydujesz się w końcu? - spytała Ealindra. Lion siedział w swoim czarnym płaszczu na kanapie stworzonej z ludziej skóry, ze znudzeniem wpatrujac się w holoekran. Ealindra, ubrana jedynie w dwa kawałki czarnego latexu które robiły za bielizne i stanik siedziała mu niespokojnie na głowie. Gwardzista może i by oponowal, ale w ostatnich tygodniach było to stosunkowo najmniejsze upokorzenie jakiego doznał. - Wszędzie leci to samo. - powiedział znudzonym głosem Lion. - Walki na Arenach, z walkami na Arenach, przemieszane walkami na Arenach. - Przesadzasz. - powiedziała młoda Wycha. Lion przewrócił oczami i zaczął intensywnie skakać po kanałach. - ''Tak się bawi tak się bawi Karminowy Pooort! - ''krzyczeli kibice na jednym kanale. ''- Miasto Tytanów, to stado baranów! - ''krzyczeli kibice na drugim. ''- I...tak! Taaak! Mamy cięcie! - ''darł się prowadzący wskazujący palcem na pole na Arenie. - ''Prosze Prawdziwą Rasę, Sukkub zabił Nekrona cięciem w łeeeeb, Grabieżce jeździły teee-'' ''- Arka Forteca kurwy do miecza! - ''krzyczeli inni kibice na następnym kanale. ''- Chuje wyciągnijcie mni - ''błagał Jaghatai Khan, zbliżając swoją twarz do kamery. - ''Legia Pandaimon a co to kurwa jest? A co to kurwa jest? - ''śpiewały tłumy na innych igrzyskach - ''To niesamowite, ta walka trwa już 72 godziny! - ''krzyczał prowadzący na innym kanale. - No dobra, kablówka to gówno. - potwierdziła Ealindra. - Ale musisz zrozumieć ze to część naszej kultury. - Aha. - stwierdził Lion. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się po czym owinęła nogi wokół szyi mężczyzny. Lion natychmiast zaczął się dusić i rzucać na wszystkie strony, niemniej młoda Wycha była od niego pod każdym względem silniejsza. - Gdy mówiłam "musisz" miałam na myśli dosłownie, że nie masz innego wyboru. - powiedziała Ealindra. - Chyba że chcesz żebym w ramach ubogacenia kulturowego odcięła Ci oczy i jądra a następnie zamieniła je oczami! - Dooohść! - krzyczał duszący się Lion, klepiąc dziewczyną po nodze. Ealindra zwolniła ucisk, po czym wykonała bezbłędny piruet w powietrzu i wylądowała na kanapie. Lion z kolei padł na czworaka, starając się złapać nieco powietrza. - Gihi. - zaśmiała się niewinnie dziewczyna. - Nie gihikuj mi tutaj, mała zołzo! - zakrzyknął Lion, wskazując na dziewczynę palcem. - Odpowiedzią na odmienne zdanie nie powinna być przemoc! - Czy wy nie walczycie ze swoimi pobratyńcami tylko dlatego że Ci 11 tysięcy lat temu doszli do wniosku, że gość który nie potrafi sobie nawet wyhodować włosów na głowie będzie lepszym kandydatem na Archonta Galaktyki niż jego stary ozłocony? - spytała Wycha. - To...wyjątek. - powiedział Lion. - Do obcych też strzelacie dlatego że Ci śmieją nie być Mon-Keigh. - zauważyła Ealindra. - Imperator powiedział jasno. - stwierdził Lion. - "Nie znieś obcemu żyć pozwolić". - Naprawdę tak powiedział? - spytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna. - Raczej nie, po prostu Ekinops jeszcze nie zauważył błędu w księdze dotyczącej Szwadronów Śmierci. - odpowiedział gwardzista. - Ale ogólny sens został zachowany. - A czy wasza Inkwi - chciała kontynuować dziewczyna. - GAAAAARGHT! - zakrzyknął wściekły Lion. - Dobra, tak, wiem, Imperium ssie. - Uuuuuu antyimperializm. - zaśmiała się Ealindra. - Imperium ssie na tak wielu poziomach, że nawet nie chcę zaczynać! - darł się Lion. - Myślisz że my jesteśmy kurwa ślepi?! W imię Imperatora zginęło znacznie więcej lojalnych obywateli niż w imię Kukurydza, Nurgle'a, Ssałmoszna, Gzymsa czy tego waszego Vecta! Każdy kto przysypiał na lekcjach indoktrynacyjnych to wie! Imperium to szczepionka, która sama sobie daje autyzm! - z oczu mężczyzny zaczęły lecieć łzy. - Ale nie mamy nic poza nim. Imperator jest powodem dla którego w ogóle jest jakaś podróż międzyplanetarna. Co byśmy bez niego mieli? Rajdy, Waagh, tyranidzkie ataki albo socjalizm. Nie mamy wyboru! - krzyknął Lion, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i wytrarł łzy. - Ja nie mam wyboru. Ealindra opuściła wzrok. W normalnych okolicznościach robiłaby sobie dobrze przez dwie godziny bez przerwy do obrazu rozpaczy niewolnika swojej matki. Teraz jednak...nie czuła się dobrze. Cierpienie Liona napełniało ją, ale nie dawało jej żadnej satysfakcji. - WychHub. - powiedziała spokojnie. Lion podniósł wzrok. - Co? - zapytał. - WychHub. - powiedziała, wciskając guzik na pilocie i wskazując na miejsce na kanapie obok siebie. - Powiedziałeś że w holowizji nic nie leci, więc możemy coś obejrzeć na WychHubie. - Jaka jest między nimi różnica? - spytał Lion, wskakując na kanapę. Wycha nie musiała odpowiadać na to pytanie. Przed oczami gwardzisty natychmiast pojawiło się bogactwo ofert. Dziesiątki pomniejszych miniatur, każda pokazująca inny, fascynujący obraz. - Wow. - powiedział Lion. Nagle ekran przesłonił jeden z obrazów. Przedstawiał on starego, pomarszczonego mężczyznę, który w czasie rzeczywistym wił się nienaturalnie we wszystkie strony, jakby w ogóle nie miał kręgosłupa. Jego dziwne, metalowe macki również tańczyły w nienaturalny, nieco przerażający sposób. Pod poruszającym się obrazkiem widniał natomiast napis: '''Ten '''jebany '''syn Mrocznych Sztuk właśnie WYRUCHAŁ całą frakcję DWUKROTNIE '''w '''jednym STULECIU '''i praktycznie '''jesteś kurwa głupi JAK' Lion uniósł brew. - Reklamy z Urienem. - westchnęła Ealindra. - On, Drazhar, Sliscus i Dekapitator wypełniają pustkę marketingową jaka powstała po ucieczce Lelith Hesperax. - Aha. - powiedział gwardzista, udając że rozumie. Dziewczyna jednym wciśnięciem guzika zamknęła reklamę. Morze możliwości powróciła. - Masz, poczęstuj się. - powiedziała Ealindra, rzucając Lionowi pilota. - Dziękuję. - powiedział Lion, uśmiechając się. - Wiesz, nie jesteś chyba aż taka zołzowata jak sądziłem. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i odwróciła wzrok. - N-nie myśl że robię to żebyś poczuł się lepiej... - powiedziała, nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego. - T..ty...Podwójny Mon-Keigh! - Co to w ogólne znaczy? - zapytał Lion. - Zamknij się i coś włącz! - nakazała dziewczyna, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Lion wzruszył ramionami. - No dobra, zobaczmy co leci. - powiedział gwardzista, wciskając opcję "Na czasie". Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Pokłosie Najazdu Kategoria:Przemek0980